Cross Chaos/Soundtrack
General * Intro Theme - Words of the Youth (performed by Coldrain) * Main Menu - Solidity * Character Select - The Decider * Extras/Options - The Hub * Training Stage - Road to Perfection ACS *Kiyo Kamiya - Broken Silence *Twilight - Solidary Moon *Motoko - 夜の禍: Yoru no Wazawai (Calamity of the Night) *Dawn - Malicious Intents and Purposes *Kagetsu - Kuro-Kage Gale *Count Godfried Dominus (Sub-Boss) - Carmine Cantabile *Abel of the Light (DLC) - On Wings of Divinity *Yuuno Kirisaki (DLC) - Blossoms in the Battlefield *Yuko Amano - A Convoluted Mind *Eiji Kagami - Cool As Ice *Len Stadfeld - Hard Candy Days *Adele Lee - The Feeling of Comatose *Aris (Sub-Boss) - Ecce Super Omnes qui Regat (Behold, the Man who Rules Above All) *Mariya Kanzaki (DLC) - Red Light Special *Tsunami Hyuuga (Strike) - Internal Euphoria *Shin Ikushima - Strongest Warrior: Neo *Bru Bronson - Champion's Entrance *Kei Ikushima - Shinjuku Pop *Nixon (Strike) - Streets of Chaos *Kain - A Beast Untamed *Faye Kurosawa - Hymn of Faith *Hikari Katsuragi - Determination *Reika Hibari - Undying Hearth *Yuya Kinomiya - Ultraelectromagnetic *Risa Himawari - Feisty!! *Spunky the Squirrel - Go! Go! Super Squirrel *Ban Matsuda - Insomnia (Chaos Mix) *Juno Hawkins - Chase *Ryuga - Deadly Dance of the Dragon *Hotaru Mikoto - Fighting Through the Darkness *Iori Sena (DLC) - Butterflies On A Sunday Morning *Victor Giovanni (Strike) - Coffee With the Hitman *Shino Sato (Strike) - This New Knife *Moonlight Park *Spider's Web *Neo Colloseum *Club Light *Hanazawa High School *Kingdom of Alsatria SBEntertainment * Logan Preaker - Guardian of Heroism * Seiner Butch - Painful Calculus * Amira Dhorian - Enchanting Survival * Tania Maestas - Doofus' Will * Raven - Harbinger of Murder * Malgan Tomentradi - Supreme Genocide * Malak Al-Zadi - Blade of Venus * Varla Arkham - Princess Vivid * Zat Evans - Pride of Naivety * Cherry Lisa - Unknowing Gift * Reimasu Mizuki - Non-chalant Cursing * Uwarika - Cool Blizzard of Death * Jules Stephenson - Iron Fox * Simon Bolivar - Freedom's Stand * Antonio Jose de Sucre - Companion's Treaty * Taita Boves - A Crown For the Mad * Daniel Galvez - Paso Del Caballlero * Juana Gerham - Gemaltes Herz * Roga Higa - Choleric Fist * Adam Kore - Solution At the Finest Touch * Yakov the Reborn - Motherland of Iron * Traudl the Greater - Last Line of Defense * Laura Zinkani - Tormented Cute * Sofia - Screwing Continuum * Masashi Nakasone - Archive for Service * Amanda Mansfield - Edge of the Dame * Maria Ruiz - Painkilling Guns * Eugene Best - Multidimensional Manners and Bluntness * Yamja Tomentradi - Superior Torment * Dao Shooda - Her Lust of Past * Joseph Thomas - Reaper For Hire * Masato Sakurai - Kick It and Cool it! * Deunan Kusanagi - Ultima's Pride * Battle at Earth's Orbit * Sundenvorg Complex * Mexico City Standoff * Osaka Space Elevator * Ruins of San Francisco * Kowloona Maximum Security Prison * Akiba's Festival * Champ de Mars Multisoft * Thunder Storminski - Storm's Tail * Bloom Insectos - Wrath of the Time Witch * Soul Squareshell - Hybrid Ice * Bolt Cinnastar - Dark Red Rush * Gopher Woodrow - Future Breaker * Vortex - The Cerberus from Hell * Pyro - Last Dragon * Sammy Porter - Green Buster TO THE MAX * Anna Rivers - Twin Strike * Ralph Marks - Everyday Shoes * Clay Valentine - Western Duel * Tangram - Galaxy Conquerer * Jane Welsh - The Heroine of Lightning * Tyson Stephen - War-Driven Mission * Jennifer Forester - A Woman's Battle * Gregoria Magloire - Meurt s'il Te Plaît * Riley Jays - Very Spatial Girl * Christie Reynolds - Shooting for the Stars * Rook - The World Wanderer * Len - A Different Point of View * Sol Drake - Phoenix Fighter * Shizuru Kumazawa - The Cutest Bear Ever * Saturn & Comet - The Extraterrestrial and His Monster Machine * Mimi Akiyoshi - Time for a Dance Off! * George Fields - Times of Despair * Hito Zamaru - Blue Blades * Wataru Kanzaki - Free from Restriction * Tommy White - Shining Eagle Never Surrenders * Mix - Morph Slayer * Karen Brace - Lady of Winds * Blair Ingrid - WARNING! VIRUS DOWNLOADED! * Yuuki Kimoto - Fate of the Cards * Kite - An Azure Dragon's Army * Central Islands * Trigon * Silent Streets * Luminous Parks * The Rust Club * Groove Station * Dimensional Shibuya * Ruins of Retribution Team Clarent Project *Siegmar Azurmann - Dragonslayer *Adelheid Weisslöwe - She Who Transcends as a Legend *Kureha - Kūki *Natsuki Azurmann - Ketsugi *Astolpho Le Chariot - Exaggeration Ain't a Bad Thing *Otthild Sternetaube - Starry Dream for Faraway Places *Cythraul - Blackest Hell Gatekeeper *Nate Edwards - Fight of One's Freedom *Violet - The Lilim With Violet Eyes *Drake Hunter - I'm Done With This *Sextus Amastris - Dóiteáin *Yoshitsune Minamoto - Light Force *Tomoe - Lady Naginata *Munemori Taira - Successor Demon *Kagekiyo Taira - Killing Determination *Gladius - Sword of Mars *Makoto Konishi *Olise H. Finnveden *El Gigante *Maou - I Killed My Own Family and Now You're Next *Villain - Oncoming Vengeance: Kill or Destroy Edition *Damocles - Distortion Against Reality *Liao Hua - Wandering Life Warrior *Yūki the Coyote - Ken no Sadame *Kael - Born to Fight *Enkohime (DLC) - Ai Netsu *Wendy Celestia (DLC) - The Everyday Life of a Slayer *Halvard (DLC) - Guardian *Heiwanotoshi *Nara *Haunted House *Route 50 *Patagonia *Suishou City Psonic Category:Soundtrack